In her language class, Emily took 5 tests. Her scores were 96, 90, 76, 78, and 75. What was her average score on the tests?
Answer: The average is the sum of her scores divided by the number of scores. There are 5 scores and their sum is $96 + 90 + 76 + 78 + 75 = 415$ Her average score is $415 \div 5 = 83$.